Final Match: Goku vs. Tien
!! はたして は!? |Rōmaji title = Kesshō!! Hatashite Budō Tenka'ichi wa!? |Literal title = The Finals!! Who is the World's Greatest Martial Artist?! |Series = DB |Number = 97 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 3 *Goku vs. Tenshinhan |Airdate = January 20, 1988 |English Airdate = December 25, 2002 |Previous = Tail's Tale |Next = Victory's Edge }} !! はたして は!?|''Kesshō!! Hatashite Budō Tenka'ichi wa!?|lit. "The Finals!! Who is the World's Greatest Martial Artist?!"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-seventh episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 20, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 25, 2002. Summary Yamcha, eager to watch the final match between Goku and Tien Shinhan, sneaks out of the hospital against hospital policy. Oolong transforms into a giant ogre to save front-row seats for everyone only for Puar to show up who transforms into a larger monster having the same idea. At the hotel, Tien mediates in preparation for his match but Master Roshi's words to him from the day before, distract and begin to sway him. As the time for the final match arrives, all the spectators including Goku and Tien's supporting show up in the stands. Krillin wishes Goku good luck on his match and Master Roshi, unable to see clearly from the back of the crowd joins Krillin's side after requiring a better view for the match. The match finally starts, and right away Goku attacks. He grabs Tien Shinhan's leg with his tail and swings around to punch him in the face. Tien flies up in the air, and Goku jumps up after him. Tien hits Goku with a Dodon Ray, blasting him down through the floor of the ring. Goku jumps up from the rubble and continues his assault. He tries his disappearing trick again, but Tien's three eyes help him to keep track of Goku's movements. While Goku is running around, Tien hits him, sending him flying to the wall of the ring. Tien pins Goku against the wall and beats him mercilessly. Major Events *The final match between Goku and Tien Shinhan begins. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the tournament's events and happenings all occur on the exact same day. The anime stretches out events so the tournament takes place over four days. **Yamcha sneaks out of Papaya Hospital to go watch the final match, while he does not in the manga. Also in the manga, Bulma, Launch, and Puar stay with him the entire tournament due to it taking place on the same day, whereas here they watch all of the matches and inform Yamcha of the day's events afterward. **Some of the tourists discuss the upcoming match and make bets on who will win. Among them are two of the girls that asked Jackie Chun and Tien for their autographs in Full-Moon Vengeance. **In their hotel room, Roshi watches an aerobics video but has trouble hearing it. Turtle chides him for his immaturity but is told off by the old master. Bulma and Launch soon come in with a newly washed turtle gi for Goku to wear. After Goku puts it on, an insect passes by and causes Launch to sneeze into her impure form. She hits Roshi over the head and drags him away from the TV in order to go watch the fight. **Oolong is already at the arena to ensure decent seats for his friends. In his transformed state, he is able to scare most people away until a creature even larger than him comes along and demands a seat. He acquiesces until the creature turns out to be Puar in disguise. They return to their true forms just in time for Yamcha to come along to say he wouldn't miss this fight for the world. **In his hotel room, Tien meditates while reflecting upon Roshi's words from their match. He feels conflicted at first but resolves to honor Tao's memory by killing Goku. Shen and Chiaotzu wait for him to finish but the old man grows tired and tells the latter to go fetch the man. Tien is seen levitating while still meditating before Chiaotzu tells him its time. **Shen gets into a telepathic debate with Roshi over the latter disguising himself in the tournament. It's soon interrupted by Yamcha and Turtle with Roshi scolding the latter to mind his own business. **The announcer's introductions for Tien and Goku are restated here but not in the manga. Trivia *When Goku looks out the window, the backward sign above the entrance to the stadium reads, "WELLCOME", instead of Welcome. *In the Japanese version, one of the girls that asked for Jackie's autograph tells the other that old perverts are boring, referencing the old man. In response, Roshi sneezes in response to the old superstition (that sneezing means that someone is gossiping about you behind your back). This reference was lost in translation since the above line was changed to something more generic for the Funimation dub. *The girls' voices in the Funimation version are different than they were in "Full-Moon Vengeance". In that episode, they were voiced by Kasey Buckley and Jessica Dismuke respectively but now they've been replaced with Laura Bailey and Stephanie Nadolny. *The large form that Puar takes on to scare Oolong resembles the Bear Thief that tried to eat Turtle in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". *In the Funimation dub, when Roshi and Shen are having their telepathy argument, Roshi quips that Shen has "nice ninja pajamas", referencing the time that the Crane Hermit tried to assassinate Goku in his sleep. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 97 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 97 (BD) pt-br:O último combate! Quem será o melhor lutador de artes marciais? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 097 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball